


too close for comfort (but hey, the view is amazing)

by OliveYou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ;u;, And everyone else - Freeform, F/M, I love it so much, LEOSAKU WEEK BOI, Okay bye, Olive Still Hates Endings, Olive is too lazy to write in the notes so she uses tags instead, Thing - Freeform, and, and angehlic, and sakia, but i don't care because i wasn't going to do a winter/spring fic anyway, but i had lots of fun writing this train wreck, close enough, go read rapis-razuri's fics, hers are better, i hope you find it entertaining, it doesn't matter, it sort of devolved from my original idea into this, it's not exactly "proximity" but close, no ideas, this is late hehe, this is stupid and amazing, what am i doing with these tags anymore, whatever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: LeoSaku day-one-but-one-day-late: Proximity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write and i'm not even sorry  
> also HEY GUESS WHO'S LAAAAAATEEEEEEEEE

Okay. So look. Leo didn’t _mean_ to run late. It just happened. Blame Niles for breaking the alarm clock last week during his and Odin’s pillow fight. And blame the stores for not carrying the kind he wanted. And the online shopping website for crashing.

Basically, the entire universe was out to get him.

He didn’t _mean_ to let his attention slip from the sidewalk in front of him. He didn’t _want_ to run right smack into a random passerby and knock her down, but, of course, it happened anyway.

Leo stumbles, falls forward, nearly drops his phone, and finally looks up.

…and she’s gorgeous.

Like _wow_. Leo is not a poet, nor does he consider himself a romantic by any means, but she looks at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth and he literally cannot stop staring. Pink hair (cherry blossoms come to mind), eyes drooping and doe-eyed, long eyelashes-he can count every one and has an impulse to do just that, because they’re so _perfect_. He’s close enough to spot the freckles on her nose (an adorable nose, no doubt about it), and _whoa_ , look how cute her lips are, maybe he should kiss them-

At this point, Leo’s brain abandons him and he suffers a minor mental breakdown. His feet are still moving and his hands are (somehow?) on her hips, pulling her forward, and _hey_ _look_ , _she’s blushing and it’s adorable._

“E-excuse me?” She squeaks, and _whoops_ , even her voice is amazing. But now she’s looking at him. _Shoot_. His brain returns and helpfully supplies some advice.

_Be cool, Leo. Be cool and maybe take your hands off her hips. Yeah._

“M-my apologies.” He scrambles backwards, flushes, and removes said hands, hastily shoving his phone back into his pocket. “I… didn’t see you there,” he mumbles lamely, not-so-secretly trying to smooth his hair out. This is his chance. _Don’t screw this up, Leo. She’s still looking at you. Why is she still looking at you? Did I wear my shirt inside out again? Or maybe I’ve got coffee on my tie, I knew I should’ve checked twice. Odin is definitely going to suffer the consequences of late-night pillow fights and cram sessions._

“Um,” she begins nervously, biting her lip, and _look how cute her tiny little teeth are_ , _aww._

What has he been _drinking_? It’s a pretty reasonable hour in the morning, he’s only had his normal dose of coffee, he got an okay amount of sleep, there’s no reason why he should be so... _mushy. Shut up,_ says his brain, _and enjoy the view._

“S-sorry… for b-bumping into you...” She has trouble focusing on his eyes and looks down at her shoes instead, but Leo just thinks it’s endearing. She’s shy. _Cute._ What’s next, giggling? _Okay, new goal: make her laugh._

“No, it’s my fault,” he manages. _Eyes on the prize, Leo. You got this._ “I got distracted. I was running late, I mean, that’s not _my_ fault, my roommates broke my alarm clock and the stores ran out and I couldn’t load their webpage-” He blushes, cutting off his ramble and looking to the side.

He is soon blessed with the single cutest laugh in existence.

Leo raises his eyes to the heavens, clasps his hands together, and thanks the universe for letting Niles break his alarm clock. He’ll have to treat him later, maybe dinner at that restaurant with all those cute waitresses.

“I-it’s okay,” she tells him quietly, cheeks bright but a shy smile on her face. Leo feels like he could fly. “I’m n-not in a hurry for a-anything… B-but… don’t you need to be s-somewhere?”

Oh. Right. _Work_. Leo briefly considers skipping, but he doesn’t think his manager would hold “I met a super amazing girl on the way to work and it’s true love” as a valid excuse. His manager is not the romantic type. (Neither was he, until fifteen minutes ago, but that’s in the past. Now he sees the light.)

“Yes, unfortunately. But before I go, can I, uh, maybe get your number?” As soon as the words leave his mouth, she blushes even brighter than before, and his heart plummets. Says goodbye to all of his dreams and aspirations. Apologizes to his family. Composes a will.

“I-I-I… W-w-well, I-I…!” Her face is completely red (like a tomato! Yup, they’re definitely meant to be) and she refuses to meet his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak again, but she beats him to it. “I-I… Y-y-yes! J-just… here!” Her hands are shaking, but she manages to scribble out a message before racing off down the sidewalk at the speed of light.

Leo has no idea what just happened, but he’s pretty sure it was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Alarm,” he tells Niles later. Niles has the decency to look a little scared.  
>  “Uh, right. Sorry. Do you… want me to buy anoth-Leo? Are you alright?” Leo shakes his head impatiently, clutching a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.   
> “Alarm,” he repeats. Niles steps back. “Niles.”  
> “Y-yes?”   
> “What do you want for Christmas?” ___


End file.
